Lirio encadenado
by Mogumi
Summary: Un breve relato en el que se narran los sentimientos de Fenris en su viaje de vuelta a Tevinter después de ser traicionado por quien creía que era su fiel amigo Hawke. Este pretende ser el primero de una serie de relatos cortos de la vida de Fenris una vez regresa a Tevinter.
1. Lirio encacenado

Un paisaje árido y rocoso se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Una lujosa caravana recorría el camino levantando el polvo a su paso. Detrás, una jaula llena de desanimados y abatidos esclavos tirada por un carro de caballos seguía al primer vehículo. Por último, aun siendo la mercancía más importante de todo el cargamento, se hallaba Fenris. Los eslabones de una gruesa cadena mantenían sus muñecas atadas a la jaula pero lo mismo daba, no tenía ganas de escapar, ya no.

El elfo contemplaba con hastío la formación rocosa que se erigía a lo lejos. Conocía aquel paraje, por eso sabía que en cuanto sobrepasasen ese punto quedaría al descubierto la ciudad más esplendorosa que el mundo jamás hubiera conocido: Minrathous.

El intenso sol hacía que le escocieran los ojos, así que optó por apartar la vista y volver a dirigirla a sus pies, que ya estaban tan doloridos y magullados a causa del largo viaje que Fenris se había acostumbrado al dolor y podía hasta casi ignorarlo. Ser el único que fuera a pie había sido el duro castigo impuesto por Danarius, ése era el motivo por el que el viaje hubiera sido tan lento, Fenris debía ser capaz de mantener el paso.

"Tranquilo, mi pequeño lobo, cuando lleguemos a casa yo mismo te curaré las heridas. Hasta entonces, tienes que aprender la lección. Espero que esto te ayude a reflexionar." le había dicho el maese. ¡Y vaya que si había reflexionado! Todo el dolor y cansancio que sentía su cuerpo no era nada comparado a lo que sentía en el alma. Traicionado, por Hawke, nada más y nada menos, y a cambio de unas míseras monedas de oro. Fenris había sacado algo en claro de esto: no podía confiar en nadie, mago o no. De hecho, él había culpado de todos los males del mundo a la magia y quienes la portaban; pero Hawke no era mago, y aún así le había vendido.

Paso a paso, se acercaba más y más a todo lo contrario a un hogar. Porque un hogar es donde te sientes cómodo, protegido, querido. En definitiva, un hogar es aquel sitio al que echas de menos cuando no estás, y aquel al que siempre quieres retornar. Fenris no sabía si había una palabra que fuera la antítesis del "hogar", pero si la había sabía perfectamente que para él ese era el sitio al que se dirigían.

De pronto, la caravana paró en seco, y con ella todos los que la seguían. Un hombre al que Fenris conocía demasiado bien para su gusto se apeó. En su mano asía una botella de cristal recubierta con una fina capa de hielo cuyo propósito era que su contenido permaneciera siempre fresco. Fenris no pudo evitar sentir desagrado hacia tan minúscula prueba de magia, por muy beneficiosa que fuera. Con paso firme y decidido, Danarius se dirigió a él.

-Toma, bebe. No puedo permitir que te deshidrates. Sabes que te quiero, Fenris, aunque te empeñes en negarlo.

Obediente, bebió directamente de la botella que el mago sostenía para él. Atrás había quedado todo el orgullo. ¿De qué servía cuando estabas maniatado, con los pies ensangrentados, abrasado de calor, y a merced de lo que quisieran hacer contigo? El orgullo era algo que se podían permitir los héroes, los reyes y los estúpidos; no un esclavo.

No habían llegado a su destino cuando la luna se alzaba hermosa y luminosa en el firmamento. Una fogata iluminaba y ofrecía su calor a Danarius y los ricos mercaderes que charlaban animadamente sentados alrededor. Tal privilegio les era privado a todos aquellos miembros del grupo a quienes también se les privaba de libertad. Desde una posición apartada, Fenris observaba a su amo. Los mercaderes habían levantado, como todas las noches en su travesía, improvisadas tiendas de campaña en las que dormirían. Danarius, evidentemente, tenía la caravana exclusivamente para él. O al menos así había sido hasta esa noche, en que sus planes cambiaron. Ya de madrugada, mientras dormitaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en una rueda del carro, una mano se posó en su hombro. Despertó sobresaltado. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que alguien se le había acercado? El cansancio del viaje le estaba pasando factura.

Danarius, con su silueta recortando el cielo y los astros a sus espaldas, ofrecía una visión bastante imponente. Su mano se deslizó desde el hombro, pasando por el cuello hasta detenerse en su barbilla. Entonces, con delicadeza, obligó a Fenris a alzar su rostro, quedando los dos mirándose directamente a los ojos.

-Siento despertarte, pero la preocupación no me deja conciliar el sueño. Apenas has hablado desde que te recogí, ¿cómo te encuentras?

De sobra sabía el elfo que aquella preocupación no era tan grande, se trataba simplemente una excusa para dirigir la conversación hacia donde él quería. Había algo más...

-Hace frío.- fueron sus parcas palabras. Nada que Danarius no pudiera adivinar por sí solo.

Una sonrisa afloró en los labios de Danarius. Esa respuesta parecía venirle bien para sus propósitos. También para los de Fenris, ya habían jugado numerosas veces en el pasado a ese tipo de juegos, así que sabía dónde le llevaría. Era pura palabrería. Unos preámbulos. Una introducción que lo hacía casi adecuado y educado.

-Entonces ven conmigo a compartir el lecho.- un movimiento de sus manos y el leve susurro de un hechizo hizo que las cadenas cayeran en pedazos.- Así yo estaré más tranquilo y tú no tendrás frío, ¿qué te parece?

Y a Fenris le parecía perfecto. No había nada que desease más en ese momento que pasar la noche a resguardo. Había que ser prácticos, la compañía era lo de menos.

Una vez dentro de la caravana, Fenris sabía cuál era su papel. Se despojó de su ropa y se tendió en la acolchada y templada cama. El maese no tardó en unirse. A su lado, podía sentir su cuerpo, pero por muy dócil que estuviera no quería ni pensar en arrimarse más a él ni en ver su cara. La oscuridad reinante en el interior del vehículo era bienvenida.

-Cuando estemos en casa todo será como antes. Volverás a ser feliz y conforme a mi lado, ya lo verás, yo me ocuparé de ello.- empezó a decirle en un tono conciliador.- Nada de lo que hayas vivido en tu pequeña aventura te perturbará, pequeño lobo.- sus dedos comenzaron a trazar surcos sobre las marcas de lirio impresas en la bronceada piel. Fenris sintió un escalofrío.- Siempre has sido especial, diferente a los otros esclavos, incluso el hecho de alejarte de mí como lo hiciste fue un gesto tan inusual... Pero ahora está todo arreglado, volveremos a ser tan íntimos como antes.

Pronunciadas estas últimas palabras, el mago atrajo el menudo cuerpo de Fenris para sí. La cabeza de Fenris quedó pegada al pecho de su amo. Desde ahí, podía oír el bombeo de su corazón. Era tentador, o más que eso: su instinto se lo pedía a gritos, podría acabar con la vida de ese hombre de manera rápida y precisa gracias a las marcas de lirio que él mismo le había regalado.

Rápidamente, la lógica y la razón se impusieron al instinto. Él quería vivir, y si mataba a la única persona que le consideraba necesario poco propósito le quedaría en esta vida. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó. Al día siguiente, su vida volvería a cambiar, más le valía estar descansado para lo que le deparaba.


	2. Lirio roto

Era feliz. O al menos eso creía. Quizás la manera correcta de describirlo era que estaba conforme. Fenris llevaba ya dos años de nuevo con Danarius, y de momento no había vuelto a suceder ningún incidente. No recordaba una fase de su vida, todos los sucesos se habían borrado en algún punto intermedio. Cuando preocupado, le explicó su problema a Danarius, éste le contó dónde radicaba el problema: un suceso traumático, nada de lo que Fenris fuera culpable ni que debiera preocuparle ahora, había acontecido en su vida, truncándolo todo. Para evitarle ese sufrimiento Danarius borró sus recuerdos de esa época, además, le recomendó que no pensase más en ello y le aseguró que ahora estaba a salvo. La figura protectora de su amo, junto con su tono apaciguador al tratar el tema fueron suficiente para convencerle.

Y a partir de ahí no sólo Fenris no pensaba en ello, sino que pensaba más bien en poco puesto que en su día a día se le indicaba todo lo que debía hacer. Era un modo fácil de proceder, el cual le brindaba como recompensa la satisfacción del maese, que le procuraba comida y un techo bajo el que dormir. Y a eso se disponía en aquellos momentos, a obedecer los mandatos de su amo.

Fenris se vestía con una prenda cuya principal característica era la escasez de tela. Así, tanto su cuerpo como las marcas de lirio impresas en su piel quedaban convenientemente expuestos. Al principio, siempre que se ponía ese atuendo sentía frío, pero después de haber repetido una y otra vez el procedimiento sabía de sobra que no tardaría en acostumbrarse a la temperatura ambiente. Se tomó unos segundos para contemplarse en el largo espejo apoyado en la pared y comprobar que todo estaba perfecto. Con un aire de desdén se sacudió un cabello que había quedado adherido a la hermosa tela de color granate. Ya estaba listo.

Al salir del vestidor recorrió un largo pasillo en el que se cruzó a varios esclavos que, de la manera más educada que pudieron, le ignoraron. No era algo extraño, si analizabas la situación podías darte cuenta que dentro de la propia clase esclava existía una jerarquía compuesta por dos únicas clases: los esclavos comunes, y los que como Fenris eran especiales para sus dueños. Estos últimos eran escasos, y si bien quizás tenían ciertos privilegios eso conllevaba también el miedo por parte de sus compañeros. Muchas historias circulaban sobre el destino de algún desgraciado que, por accidente, había herido al favorito de su señor. Fenris también evitaba el contacto con ellos a no ser que la situación lo requiriese, no le gustaban los problemas.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino. La majestuosa puerta de madera le separaba del salón. Dentro ya se oía el parloteo de los invitados. Con un ligero golpeteo de sus nudillos en la madera Fenris anunció su entrada. Seguidamente, giró el picaporte y entró en el gran salón, momento en que todas las miradas se clavaron en él.

-¡Oh, Danarius! ¿Es él? ¡Es una criatura espléndida!- exclamó magister Olivia, desencadenando una oleada de comentarios de aprobación.

Sin dilación, el elfo se dirigió a la pequeña mesa circular en la que ya estaba dispuesta una bandeja, unas refinadas copas de cristal, y una botella del vino más exquisito que pudieras encontrar en todo el imperio. Danarius, a su lado, sonreía orgulloso en su cómodo sillón.

-Y permítete decirte que no es sólo lo que se ve. También está muy bien educado.- la mano del Maese se deslizó acariciando casi imperceptiblemente la piel del esclavo.- ¿verdad, Fenris?

Y, Fenris, como esclavo bien educado, ni se inmutó ante el halago ni el roce de su maestro. Por dentro, sin embargo, era muy distinto. Le agradaban las amables palabras por parte de aquel hombre, en igual o casi mayor medida que lo que le repugnaban las miradas del resto de asistentes que lo examinaban de arriba abajo como si fuera una bestia salvaje y al mismo tiempo una delicada obra de arte. Pero su amo disfrutaba las exhibiciones. Fenris esperaba comprenderlo algún día.

Sirvió el vino y repartió las copas. Aquel día había muchas caras nuevas pero los amigos más cercanos de Danarius nunca faltaban a las citas celebradas todas las semanas. Incluso traían sus propios esclavos: la pequeña Zury siempre acompañando a magister Caudicus, el anciano Kobe con magister Serena, y los hermanos de nombre raro e impronunciable propiedad de magister Beatrice. Pero allí, en medio de todo el gentío, faltaba alguien. Rose, la esclava de Veyron, no se encontraba a su lado. Fenris quería preguntar a qué se debería su ausencia, ¿estaría enferma? ¿la habrían vendido?

No tardó en recibir respuesta a aquella incógnita. Al terminar de repartir las copas e ir al lugar que le correspondía, justo al lado de Danarius, escuchó la voz de Veyron a sus espaldas.

-Con este puedes estar tranquilo, Danarius. Por lo menos sabes de seguro que no te hará lo que me hizo a mí mi Rose.

Todos le ignoraron. Todos menos Olivia, que bien sabido era por todos que era amante de los chismorreos y los rumores.

-¿Pero estás seguro de que no era tuyo?

El silencio se extendió por todos los presentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Veyron en un tono tan agresivo y cortante que cualquiera más inteligente que Olivia hubiera cambiado rápidamente de tema.

-¿Pues a qué me voy a referir? ¡Al bebé! Sin duda vosotros erais muy íntimos. ¿No has considerado la posibilidad de que el niño que espera fuera tuyo?

Sí, sin duda era un tema delicado. La indiscreción de la mujer era escandalosa y lo incómodo de la situación le hizo sentir bochorno, tan sólo esperaba que no se hubiera reflejado en su cara. Danarius también parecía estar pasándolo mal, se revolvía incomodo en el sillón.

-¿Cómo te atreves, mujer? -una vena en la frente del maese empezaba a inflamarse. Que lograse mantener la compostura era admirable.- No osaría engendrar un vástago mío con una esclava, muchos con menos una elfa. De quien quiera que sea ese bastardo me es indiferente. Esa pu...-se mordió el labio inferior.- esa indeseable está muerta para mí. A condenado su suerte, nadie querrá acoger a una esclava en cinta.

Todos dieron la razón a Veyron. ¿Cómo iba nadie a poner en duda la palabra de un honorable maese? Todos estaban de acuerdo, el hijo no era suyo.

-Las elfas no son de fiar, llevan la traición en la sangre. Yo prefiero a las humanas, leales por naturaleza. A mí nunca me dio problema ninguna.- intervino Caudicus sin importarle el hecho de que hubiera elfos en la sala.- Pero son hermosas, eso os lo voy a reconocer. Y los elfos también. Muy estilizados, como tu Fenris. No sé si esos tatuajes hubieran quedado tan impresionantes en un cuerpo humano.

-Fenris es... -Danarius introdujo una ensayada pausa para crear expectación mientras rodeaba la cintura del elfo con su brazo- único. Buenas maneras, buen porte, habilidoso...-entonces miró a Fenris directamente a los ojos, sonriéndole y confiriéndole complicidad- Y haría todo lo que le pidiera, nos llevamos muy bien, ¿verdad?

El esclavo agachó la cabeza escondiendo el rostro. Era lo que se esperaba de él en ese tipo de situación. La mano de Danarius se aferró más a su cintura, eso le indicaba que iba por el buen camino. Su amo estaba complacido con su comportamiento.

La velada transcurrió sin ningún otro acontecimiento destacable. Charlas sobre política, precios, y fronteras que poco importaban en el mundo de un esclavo. Bien entrada la noche, cada uno de los Invitados se fueron despidiendo y Fenris les acompañó hasta la puerta. Cuando el último de ellos se alejó montado en un carruaje la mansión quedó completamente en silencio. Entonces, todavía en el portal, Fenris se volvió hacia su amo y esta vez sí le miró directamente a los ojos. Se quedaron mirándose durante un momento; uno esperando, otro simplemente observando.

-Ve a por otra botella de vino y descórchala. Ésa de la reserva que tanto te gusta si lo prefieres. Si no, trae la que te parezca. Daremos cuenta de ella en mis aposentos, allí te espero.

Fenris sonrió aliviado. Tal como sospechaba su amo estaba contento con su comportamiento. Y de un humor excelente si además iban a compartir vino. No solía recibir regañinas pero cuando así era podía ser muy duro con él.

Se dirigió a la bodega. Aquellas noches, en las que tan sólo ellos permanecían despiertos en todo el edificio, eran sus momentos más preciados. Podía elegir el vino que quisiera, ¡elegir!, nada de imposiciones, y disfrutar de la compañía de su amo sin miradas de miedo, curiosidad o admiración por parte de un tercero.

Al entrar al dormitorio de Danarius, éste ya se había puesto cómodo. Despojado de joyas tales como los anillos y cadenas de oro que siempre portaba consigo el hombre ofrecía un aspecto de lo más simple. Parecía otra persona, y aquella visión también se la tomaba Fenris como un obsequio. Nadie más le vería así, y por supuesto Fenris tampoco hablaría de ello. Era su secreto.

-Fenris, ven aquí. Acércate un momento.

Extrañado por la falta de más información en el propósito de aquella orden dejó el vino en el suelo, al pie de la cama y se aproximó. No esperaba lo que iba a suceder: Danarius le puso su collar de oro, después tomó su mano y uno a uno fue introduciendo en sus delgados dedos anillos con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Danarius se alejó unos pasos a contemplar su obra.

-No está nada mal. No entiendo por qué aún no se ha puesto de moda adornar a los esclavos más hermosos con joyas; y tú, mi pequeño lobo, eres el más hermoso de todos.

-No estoy seguro de que a mí estas joyas me hagan tanta justicia como a usted.- contestó ruborizado.- Además, no son cómodas ni nada prácticas para muchas de nuestras tareas. Podría engancharme en cualquier sitio.

Danarius rió la ocurrencia.

-No te molestarán en absoluto. Vamos, sirve lo que has traído, verás como no notas la diferencia.

Quizás fuera que no estaba acostumbrado a llevar joyas, o que los anillos le venían un poco grandes, pero prefería trabajar sin joyas. Aún así se guardó su opinión, Danarius estaba disfrutando. Se sentó en la cama con dos copas llenas y le ofreció una a su amo. Esperó a que él bebiera primero para probar él la suya, no era bien visto adelantarse a su amo.

-Mi lobo, quiero preguntarte algo. Y espero que seas sincero.

Aquello sí que era poco usual. Preguntas sobre opinión. Fenris asintió levemente para indicar que podía formular su pregunta.

-¿Qué crees que ha pasado con Rose? ¿Crees que Veyron decía la verdad, que el bebé es de otro?

Fenris sabía la respuesta. Estaba muy clara. Aún así se tomó unos segundos para contestar. Poner en duda la palabra de un magister no era cualquier cosa.

-No, no era verdad.- buscó reproche en la mirada de Danarius, pero al no encontrarlo se tranquilizó.

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?- presionó Danarius.

-Es sencillo, mi amo. Rose, como yo, profesa una gran lealtad y devoción hacia su amo. Ella no se encamaría con otro que no fuera él... Al menos a no ser que él se lo ordenase, pero creo que podemos descartar esa posibilidad.

-Y una última pregunta, ¿cómo crees que se debe sentir Rose ahora mismo, dondequiera que esté?

Otra pregunta con evidente respuesta para Fenris.

-Debe sentir una enorme dicha, no puede ser de otra forma. Lleva al hijo de su señor en el vientre.

-Qué listo eres, Fenris.-murmuró Danarius inclinándose para besarle.- Es lo que esperaba de ti.


End file.
